Sonny's memory
by M273252
Summary: All characters belong to Days of our lives.
Sonny Kiriakis sits by the bedroom window in Uncle Vic's house and thinks, a lot has happen to me in the last few months.
I remember how happy I was when I got Wills phone message and heard him take full responsibility for everything he did.  
This was the man I married I thought.  
I started packing ready to finally go back to him.  
But then my happiness was shattered; Uncle Vic called and told me Will was dead, he'd been murdered!  
I remember sitting on the floor crying and feeling numb.  
Will, Will!  
You'll never know how much I love you, I cried.  
Will was dead before I could make things right between us; so much of it was my fault as much as his.  
Will had asked me if I still loved Paul and I could not answer him.  
That's how things were left between Will and I.  
Instead of facing my problems I ran off to Paris, like I ran off to see my brothers after I learned Will had cheated on me with Paul.  
And now Will's dead!  
If I hadn't left Salem, I thought, if I hadn't said I needed to think things over maybe he would still be alive!

I felt so numb going home like this, everywhere I looked something brought back memories of Will.  
Seeing Wills casket was the hardest thing for me, this was the man I loved, my husband; he was too young to be dead.  
Wills funeral was NIGHTMARE for me; I couldn't even bring myself to sit in the chair reserved for his widower, ME!  
A widower, I was a WIDOWER WHY?  
HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING TO ME, TO US!  
I have never felt so much grief in my life, Will was the love of my life and with him gone life didn't seem much like living.

I finally decided I needed to leave Salem if I was to get thru this.  
And I had to leave little Ari who I loved as if she were my own daughter.  
I had raised her with Will after Gabi went to jail for killing Nick.  
We were a happy little family, the family I had always dreamed of having.  
But looking into her eyes reminded me of Will too much.  
They reminded me so much that I had to leave her, at least for now.  
I ran away again, life had gotten hard and I ran away from the sweetest little girl in the world just when she needed me the most.  
Why did I do that I kept asking myself?  
How could I be so selfish to put my own feeling above that of my daughter?  
But I did.  
Will, how can I go on with out you, how can I be there for our daughter when every time I see her I think of you and it causes me such pain?

The weeks after I returned alone to Paris were a living hell for me.  
I had hoped throwing myself into my work would distract me from my grief, it didn't.  
Sonny begins crying remembering how horrible that time in his life had been, his life without Will.

Then one day Roman called me from Salem and told me Will was alive!  
I could hardly believe it was true.  
Then Roman put Will on the phone.  
His voice was low and hoarse and he sounded so weak, but it was Will.  
I sobbed into the phone.  
I heard Will saying Sonny I love you, please forgive me, I love you Sonny!  
Please it was all my fault!  
I told Will chocking back tears of joy that I loved him and only him and I forgive him.  
Then Rafe came on the phone and told me the whole truth of what had really happened that night.

Will had been brutally attacked and strangled by someone very strong.  
Although the initial evidence pointed to Chad being the attacker, he was later cleared.  
They were back to square one trying to find this cold-blooded killer.  
Rafe said that night when Gabi found Will he was so cold and seemed to have no pulse.  
She called Rafe frantic and said Will was dead!  
When Rafe arrived and checked him he thought he was dead too.  
The EMTs arrived and Will was declared dead, so they put him in a body bag and were taking him to the morgue.

But during the ambulance ride as Wills body warmed up he moved slightly in the body bag.  
I was told that his moving saved his life, because it caught the EMTs attention.  
He rechecked Wills body and detected a faint pulse and heartbeat.  
They took him to the ER instead of the morgue.  
Dr Jonas was the first Doctor to arrive in the ER and began to work on Will to stabilize him.  
They had to put a tube into the lower part of his throat so he could breath.  
Rafe told me it's a miracle he survived.  
The damage done to Wills neck was extensive and he was in a coma, but the breathing tube allowed him to breath regular again.  
Daniel didn't know if Will would ever wake up and if he did he may have suffered brain damage due to lack of oxygen.

Meanwhile the news of Wills death had already begun to circulate around town.  
When Rafe arrived at the morgue he found out Will was still alive, but in coma in very critical condition.  
Rafe called Roman and told him Will was alive!  
Rafe and Roman knew the killer's identity was still a mystery, they quickly realized that Will was in danger should the killer find out he was alive, so was his family.  
They decided since everyone already thought Will was dead it was best to leave it that way, at least for now.  
They hoped Will would wake from the coma before the funeral and be able to tell them who had done this to him.

Will underwent many surgeries to repair the damaged to his throat and airway.  
Dr Jonas had concluded it was the cold air blowing on his body from the broken central air that saved him.  
Daniel tried to explain the medical reason for Wills survival, but I was too happy to care about how this miracle had happened.  
Will stayed in the coma for a few weeks after that.  
Rafe and Roman had wrestled with telling me the truth before I left Salem.  
What would be kinder, telling me Will was alive but may never wake up, and if he did wake up he could have suffered major brain damage?  
They decided I had been thru enough already.  
I still haven't decided if I would have wanted them to tell me or not?  
I still wonder about the body Sami and Lucas saw in the morgue, where did it come from?  
Who was it?  
I guess there are some things I rather just not know?

Finally one day Will woke up.  
Tests showed he had suffered only minor damage to his brain.  
He had lost some of his memories and had no idea he'd even been strangled.  
His last memory was calling me and leaving the message that was bringing me home.  
Roman and Rafe and Dr Jonas all realized Will was still in danger.  
They also realized it was too hard to keep him in Salem without someone discovering he was alive.  
Rafe told me they had many close calls.  
They had to get him out of Salem, so they decided it was time to tell me the truth, that my husband was alive.  
They wanted to move him as soon as they could to Paris.  
Daniel made arrangements to put him in a hospital there.

Will arrived in Paris a few days latter.  
I spent every waking hour with him; I was practically living in his hospital room.  
I was so excited and worried at the same time for Will and Ari and the rest of our family in Salem if the news got out he was alive.  
But his arrival in Paris was such a happy time for me; I had gotten the love of my life back!  
I still remember running up to the plane when it landed and hugging and kissing Will as he was carried out.  
I told him how much I loved him.  
Finally 3 weeks latter Will was well enough to be released from the hospital and came to live with me at the condo and I could take care of him.  
I hired a nurse to look after Will when I had to work managing the clubs, but at night I enjoyed taking care of him myself.  
Will got stronger every day, his voice also got stronger and less hoarse as his vocal cords healed.  
The bandages were removed a week later revealing several ugly scars.  
Will freaked out when he saw them for the first time.

I felt so guilty at not being able to tell anyone that Will was alive.  
Everyone was still calling me to check on how I was doing, Gabi, mom, dad, Lucas and of course Uncle Vic.  
How would all the people I love react when they learned I was keeping Will's being alive from them?  
I could just imagine Uncle Vic's reaction to the deception.  
He would yell and scream at Rafe, Roman and Daniel for not telling me my husband was alive!  
In the end I decided I just needed to concentrate on Will, helping him to recover and deal with the rest latter.

During the time Will recovered a lot happened in Salem.  
Hope married Aiden who everyone thought was a great guy.  
Chad had been arrested and was charged with the murders in Salem including Will's murder, Chad had been severely beaten by Ben Weston during a fight in Ben's apartment, Ben claimed Chad tried to kill him.  
Could Chad really be the killer?  
But Chad was cleared and the police had a new suspect , but he was dead.  
Aiden tried to kill Hope soon after their marriage by strangling her with a necktie, just like the one used to strangle Will.  
Was he the killer?  
Did he attack Will?  
It didn't seem possible; he didn't have the strength to attack Will as brutally as he was attacked.  
Rafe and Roman had their doubts too.  
They decided that Aiden tried to make it look like Hope was murdered by the necktie killer in order to get her money.  
We all decided it was better if Will stayed hidden a while longer.

Will was now recovered and was very eager to go home and see our daughter and family.  
I had to keep reminding him that he and Ari and I were still in danger until the real killer was caught.  
Will was extremely frustrated, especially since he still could not remember anything about the attack.

I decided that we should treat our time in Paris like a honeymoon.  
We never had the honeymoon we planed, so much had happened in our lives.  
Nick was murdered and Will confessed to the killing trying to protect me.  
He thought I had killed Nick to protect him with the gun I took from Uncle Vic's.  
Then Gabi confessed to having killed Nick and she was sent to jail.  
We had to take care of Ari as her full time parents.

In Paris I took Will to fancy restaurants and to museums and all the beautiful romantic spots Paris has to offer.  
But I could tell that the one place he wanted most to go was home.  
We also made love a lot; it was as if we were newlyweds again.  
Will and I had reconnected as a couple and our marriage was stronger then ever, in some ways what happened was a blessing for us.  
I love him so much.

Now it was a few weeks before Christmas and we got the call that would finally let us come home again.  
The police had caught the necktie killer, but who it was shocked Will and I.  
Ben Weston was the killer!  
We both could not believe it!  
Ben had been our friend, how could he have attacked Will?  
Will was to be his best man at his and Abby's wedding, I had given him a job at the Club TBD, we were friends, how could he have done this?

Rafe told Will and I the whole ugly story of what Ben had done, all of which he did to make Abby hate Chad.  
When Ben had realized Abby still loved Chad he lost it, and kidnapped her.  
This put Abby under a lot of strain she ended up going into early labor.  
She had begged Ben to take her to a hospital but he refused.  
Ben kidnapped a midwife and forced her to deliver the baby then after he was born Ben killed her.  
What a monster Ben really is.  
The baby was premature and he needed proper medical care, but Ben refused to take him to a Doctor.

Soon after back in Salem Chad remembered what his fight with Ben was about.  
He remembered Ben was the necktie killer.  
Chad told Rafe what he remembered and the police started looking for Ben.  
Chad despite Rafe's warnings went looking for Abby and found her.  
But Ben was able to overpower Chad when he found them.  
He tied Chad and Abby to the bed and set the cabin on fire, and he took the baby with him.  
Thank god they were rescued and got the baby back from Ben.  
Ben was arrested and admitted what he had done.

Will and I were now free to return home to Salem.  
But how do we tell everyone Will is alive we wondered?  
Should we let Roman and Rafe handle it?  
Should we call our loved ones one at a time?  
Maybe gather them together and tell everyone at once would be best, it would get it over with.  
Rafe and Roman left it up to us to decide.  
We decided it would be easier all together.  
We got ready to finally go home.

I was so excited to be bringing Will home to the people who love us.  
I called everyone from the plane and asked them to meet me at Club TBD at 1pm, I told them I had a big surprise.  
Everyone agreed to go but had many questions.  
I assured them I would answer everything at 1pm at the Club.  
Uncle Vic of course wanted answers right then.  
What could I tell him?  
Uncle Vic I'm coming home and bringing my dead husband with me?  
I just told him I would explain everything at the Club at 1pm.

Will and I landed in Salem and went straight to the Club.  
T was working alone doing inventory, and the club was closed per my instructions.  
T almost fainted when Will walked into Club TBD!  
We explained to him what had happened, and then we hid in office waiting for everyone to show up.  
I knew Uncle Vic would be shocked to see everyone else at the club.  
He tried to get answers from everyone but no one knew anything.  
Victor walked up to Sami and said in his gruff voice he was surprised she took the time to be there, wasn't she still looking for her beloved EJ.  
Sami said something back to Uncle Vic but I did not hear it, but he looked angry from whatever she said.  
Rafe and Roman were among the last to arrive.  
Why did he come home now people asked each other?  
And what is this surprise he has?  
I went out first to break the fantastic news to everyone.  
I was so nervous I completely forgot the speech I had prepared on the plane.  
I said Hello to everyone and said I have a great a surprise for well everyone, I began to cry looking at everyone Will and I loved and could not speak anymore.  
So I opened the door and Will came out.  
Will took my hand and said hi.

Everyone was so shocked it took them a minute to process that Will was alive.  
Then everyone descended on poor Will and hugged and kissed him.  
Then the question began and demands for answers.  
I felt very overwhelmed and so did Will.  
Uncle Vic was first to voice his disgust to Rafe and Roman for doing this to me.  
He was furious, like I knew he would be.  
Lucas and Sami to my surprise didn't care about the details as long as they had their son back.  
I asked Roman and Rafe to tell everyone the story.  
There was a hushed silence as they began.  
When they had finished there was not a dry eye in the room.  
All family and friends could say was how sorry they were that this happened to Will, and how happy they were he was alive.  
Even Uncle Vic was affected by the story.  
I thought I saw a tear in his eye.  
Will was so happy to be home.  
I don't think he put Ari down at all that day.  
He kept hugging and kissing her, so did I.

Dad was angry that as District Attorney he was not told about Will.  
I almost thought he was going to deck Rafe he was so mad.  
Mom was just happy that I had Will back and was happy again.  
Uncle Vic asked us to stay at his place till we could decide what to do next.  
We agreed since we had nowhere else to go.  
I had canceled the lease on our apartment before I left Salem, I knew I could never live there again.  
It is for the best I think, Will and I need a new beginning in Salem, a fresh start.  
What ever the future holds I know that Will and I can get thru it together.  
The end.


End file.
